The field of the invention is medical imaging and particularly, methods for reconstructing images.
In a computed tomography system, an x-ray source projects a cone-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an x-y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, termed the “image plane.” The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a medical patient, and impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the transmitted radiation is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object and each detector produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce what is called the “transmission profile,” or “attenuation profile,” or “projection.”
The source and detector array in a conventional CT system are rotated on a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. The transmission profile from the detector array at a given angle is referred to as a “view,” and a “scan” of the object comprises a set of views made at different angular orientations during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector. In a 2D scan, data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the object. The prevailing method for reconstructing an image from 2D data is referred to in the art as the filtered backprojection technique. This image reconstruction process converts the attenuation measurements acquired during a scan into integers called “CT numbers” or “Hounsfield units”, which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a display.